


Tiger Balm

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [62]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Demon Dean Winchester, Fingerfucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Needy Castiel, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Tiger Balm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean teases Castiel with Tiger Balm and cooling gel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiger Balm

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: possible dub-con and possible unsafe/improper usage of medicinal supplies.

Castiel tries to squirm away as Dean’s fingers press more of the sticky, burning substance into his hole. What started out as a pleasant warmth had grown into an almost corrosive heat the longer Dean kept sliding his fingers in and out, in and out.

 

“What’s wrong, angel? You’ve been begging me to put something in your ass all day; now you’re shy?” Dean teases as he thrusts his fingers in and out of Castiel’s entrance. He makes sure to spread the balm just next to his pet’s prostate. He doesn’t want to hurt Cas _too_ much.

 

“It burns,” Cas complains. His entire world narrows down to the twin sensations of Dean’s fingers probing him, stretching him open, and the way the warmth _burns_ as it spreads through his entire being.

 

Dean starts pressing little kisses across his cock. He’d been hard since Dean had promised he’d finger him later and even though it wasn’t nearly enough, it still felt good and looked amazing to have Dean’s mouth on him. “Better?” Dean asks between kisses.

 

“Yeah,” he says breathlessly. He struggles to keep his hips still; he knows that Dean will just pull away if he moves because the demon demands complete and utter control. His hips twitch when Dean’s tongue darts out to taste his cock and he moans.

 

Dean gives him another little lick before drawing away. “Close your eyes.”

 

Castiel obeys. He lets out a whimper when Dean’s fingers slide out of him, and Dean shushes him with a gentle kiss to his hip. Then he feels Dean’s fingers wrap around his cock and he cries out in surprise.

 

“Such a noisy little angel,” Dean complains. “You like it when I touch you like this?”

 

Cas nods, then frowns. “Why... Why does it feel cold?”

 

“Cooling gel. After a while, it’ll numb you to the point where you can’t feel anything at all.”

 

Castiel’s eyes flutter open to see Dean grinning wickedly. “No fair.”

 

Dean shrugs and strokes him faster. Cas throws his head back and groans. It feels so good, but he can already feel the cream starting to work, numbing his cock, and he knows that if it weren’t for the burning sensation in his hole he’d already been on the edge.

 

“Tell you what,” Dean offers. “If you think you can come just from my hand on your cock, I’ll let you.”

 

“Yes, yes, please,” Cas begs. He hasn’t come in a few days and he’s starting to feel incredibly needy. “Faster, please.”

 

Dean slows down. “Nope. I touch you at my pace or not at all.”

 

Cas whines. He knows he can’t come like this, not with how little he can feel already. “Please,” he begs.

 

“Okay, angel. You win,” Dean says, and starts to stroke him faster. “Feel good?”

 

Cas looks down and whimpers. He can’t feel anything. “Please, Master.”

 

Dean chuckles. “You gonna come, Cas?” Cas shakes his head, defeated, and Dean brings his hand away and wipes it on Castiel’s chest. “Don’t cry, baby.” Dean kisses away the tiny tears forming at the corner of Castiel’s eyes. “We’ll try again tomorrow. Just like this. And we’ll keep trying until you get it right.”


End file.
